A billboard may be a large outdoor advertising structure typically found in high traffic areas, such as alongside busy roads. Billboards present large advertisements to passing pedestrians and drivers. Typically showing large, witty slogans and distinctive visuals, billboards are highly visible in many market areas. Bulletins are the largest, standard-size billboards. Located primarily on major highways, expressways or principal arterials, bulletins command high-density consumer exposure, mostly to vehicular traffic. Bulletins afford greatest visibility due not only to their size, but because they allow creative “customizing” through extensions and embellishments. Posters are another common form of billboard advertising, located chiefly in commercial and industrial areas on primary and secondary arterial roads. Posters are a smaller format than bulletins and are viewed principally by residents and commuter traffic, with some pedestrian exposure. New billboards are being produced that are entirely digital, using light emitting diodes (LED) and similar techniques, allowing static or dynamic advertisements to rotate in succession. Such a dynamic display may be a billboard, a bulletin, or a poster.